


Calm After The Storm

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/M, needed me some soft Dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: A more in-depth look at what happens after Dimitri gets back to himself in the Blue Lions run.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart by twitter user @Rinv_krs : https://twitter.com/Rinv_krs/status/1258393094703116288?s=20

[The fanart that inspired this piece](https://twitter.com/Rinv_krs/status/1258393094703116288?s=20)

When stumbling upon the King in the rain, Byleth hadn’t expected to get into a conversation with him, yet here they are as a shattered Dimitri yells to be heard above the rain, above the demons battling in his mind, above the emotions warring in his heart. “Tell me, Professor. Please, tell me… How do I silence their desperate pleas? How do I… How do I save them? Ever since that day nine years ago… I have lived only to avenge the fallen. Even my time at the Officers Academy was all so that I could secure my revenge and clear away the regret of the dead. It was the only thing that kept me alive… My only reason to keep moving forward…”

Her heart cracks, hearing the brokenness in the lion’s voice “You must forgive yourself. You’ve suffered enough.” She puts every emotion she can, all her conviction, behind those few words, praying to Sothis they’re enough.

“Hmph. But then who -- or what -- should I live for?” Though the words are skeptic, the look on his face is that of a lost, scared child, and it takes all her self-control to not pull him into her arms right then and there. It’s not yet time.

“Live for what you believe in.”

He openly scoffs now, shaking his head, a far-off look in his eye.“What I believe in… Heh. Rodrigue said the same thing. But is it possible… I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I truly hope for such a life? As the sole survivor of that day, do I… Do I have the right to live for myself?”

It feels like the right time. Byleth reaches her hand out, her face soft, sad, and loving, all at once. Dimitri pauses, staring, then slowly takes her hand, clinging to it like a child to its mother. Breathlessly, he murmurs “Your hands are so warm… Have they always been?”

The stables are closest to her room and Byleth gently leads Dimitri there, her mission to comfort him as his perceived purpose for life crumbles around him. Blessedly, the heavy rain means most of the Monastery’s inhabitants are inside, and those that _are_ outside stay out of their way, nodding respectfully and averting their eyes as they glimpse their King’s moment of weakness. 

Dimitri is still mumbling about her warmth when they get to her room, and her worry strengthens, a pit of unease low in her stomach.

“Dimitri, I’m going to undress you now, I don’t want these soaked clothes to make you sick.” She keeps her voice calm and steady, talking him through her movements so as to not surprise or startle him. 

Taking his cloak off first, his shoulders lift as if more than the weight of the fur is gone, and the worry in her stomach eases a bit. Byleth pauses a moment to shuffle through her things, pulling out some of Jeralt’s clothes she’d kept. 

“Dima, these won’t fit perfectly, but they’ll do for now, until we can get some of yours from your room.” He barely nods in response to her words, but takes off his own shirt and boots, standing to remove his pants. Byleth turns away with a squeak, mildly embarrassed - propriety is still a thing, right? - and she doesn’t turn around until Dimitri’s arms are around her, his wet hair dripping onto her skin when he rests his head on her shoulder.

Turning in his arms, she carefully tugs Dimitri towards the bed, “Let’s get you to the bed, Dimitri, you need rest.” She expects him to resist sharing a bed but he says nothing, practically falling into the mattress. Following suit, Byleth lays down facing him and pulls the blanket up. Dimitri’s gaze is on her but unfocused, and she hesitates only a moment before carefully running her fingers through his hair, humming a lullaby Sothis used to sing. 

Eventually Dimitri falls asleep, his expression relaxing as he slumbers. The torment that is usually written on his face is gone and he looks peaceful for the first time in far too long. Unable to help herself, Byleth caresses his face, holding her breath when he leans into her touch, a contented sigh falling from his lips. He shifts and his hand brushes hers, grasping it before she can pull away. He mumbles a “thank you” and Byleth bites back a giggle, instead squeezing his hand and allowing her own eyes to close, warm next to the Blue Lion that holds her heart.


End file.
